


Suspendus entre deux mondes

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best finale ever ♥, Dark fic, Feels, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Snippet, Song Lyrics (at the very end), They deserved a much better ending... T.T, Tragic Romance, hannigram feels, otp, “Love Crime” ♥
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] La Chute. Les deux sombres héros étaient Tombés... Enlacés, glacés, ils attendaient la Mort, hantés dans leurs derniers instants par leurs pires erreurs.





	Suspendus entre deux mondes

**Author's Note:**

> Je traverse actuellement une passade de manque due à mon sevrage de la série. Merci de votre compréhension U_U' xD

Une chute vertigineuse et inattendue. Le vent froid qui leur battait les flancs, suivi d'un mur d'eau glaciale et salée. Blessés à des degrés divers, les deux hommes allaient finalement succomber à l'hypothermie. Aucune côte en vue, aucun rivage à atteindre, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps... même leur volonté d'acier ne pourra les sauver, cette fois...

Suspendus entre deux mondes, suspendus entre la Vie et la Mort. Enlacés dans une dernière étreinte, l'eau de mer commença à remplir douloureusement leurs poumons – ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de remonter à la surface, la noyade s'avérant un supplice plus rapide que le froid. S'étouffant lentement, suffocant, ils se fixèrent une ultime fois dans les yeux, et purent y admirer leurs fantômes, ceux qui les suivaient depuis le début de leur histoire commune.

Plus particulièrement, Abigail, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Bébé anonyme, car son oncle ne lui avait pas donné le temps de naître. Abigail, quant à elle, était douloureusement connue des deux noyés. Elle était l'incarnation de tout ce qui avait mal tourné pendant ces dernières années. La jeune fille ne souriait pas, mais son visage suivrait les hommes qui auraient pu être ses pères d'adoption, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la rejoignent enfin – ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Se sentait désormais partir, Will et Hannibal fermèrent définitivement les yeux. Ils rejoindraient la Mort en pensant une dernière fois à la Vie, celle qu'ils auraient pu avoir tous les quatre, si seulement les choses avaient tourné différemment, si seulement leurs destins avaient été écrits d'une autre manière.

_Oh, the skies, tumbling from your eyes. So sublime, the chase to end all time... Seasons call and fall, from grace and uniform... Anatomical and metaphysical..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feels. Hannigram feels. C'est terrible, ce sevrage, ça donne des idées noires... T_T (Bien entendu, les lyrics de fin viennent tout droit de la chanson « Love Crime » de Siouxsie Sioux.)


End file.
